1. Field the Invention
This invention relates to concrete decking on bridges and more particularly, to a form decking apparatus for removably mounting on adjustable "whalers"or stringers extending between the concrete or steel beams of a bridge structure to facilitate pouring concrete decking on the bridge in a safe, quick and efficient manner. In a preferred embodiment elongated form channels are deployed on the whalers in side-by-side and end-to-end relationship and T-plates are used to cover the spaces between the form channels. In a most preferred embodiment each form channel is further provided with a pair of form release bolts for removing the form channels and the T-plates from the underside of the cured concrete decking when the bridge is completed and the whalers are adjusted downwardly. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention the form channels are connected end-to-end by slide connectors and are deployed on the whalers or cross supports by means of roller assemblies which are temporarily bolted to the whalers to minimize the risk normally involved when workers traverse the concrete or steel beams and whalers to install plywood on the whalers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete decking is typically poured on bridges by initially positioning concrete or steel beams on pilings or other supports to span the river, stream, highway, rail road track or other obstacle. Cross-members, commonly called "whalers" are adjustably positioned between the concrete beams at spaced intervals by means of U-bolts spanning the concrete or steel beams and plywood decking is nailed or otherwise attached to the whalers or to spacers positioned on the whalers to provide a support or form at a selected level determined by adjustment of the whalers, for the concrete poured on the bridge to define the bridge decking. After the concrete decking is cured, the plywood forms and spacers are commonly laboriously removed at great expense from the bridge decking. The positioning of the typically 4 ft..times.8 ft. plywood sheets and spacers on the whalers between the concrete or steel beams before pouring of the concrete is also hazardous to the workers, since the workers must traverse the whalers and the beams to both position and fasten the plywood panels in place. This job is both dangerous and time-consuming and results in a considerable delay in completing the highway or road system, of which the bridge is an integral part.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved form decking apparatus for temporarily mounting on conventional, adjustable whalers or supports between the beams of bridges to support the concrete decking.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved form decking apparatus for bridges, which includes multiple elongated form channels deployed on the conventional, adjustable cross members or "whalers" mounted by means of U-bolts between the concrete or steel beams of the bridge structure, along with T-plates for bridging the gaps between the form channels, such that the T-plates and form channels define a pouring form for receiving wet concrete which ultimately cures to define the bridge decking.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved form decking apparatus for positioning on the conventional whalers extending transversely between the concrete or steel beams of a bridge structure, which form channels include elongated channel plates and channel flanges slidably connected in end-to-end relationship by slide connectors for deployment on the whalers, along with T-plates positioned in the spaces between the form channels to provide a form for receiving poured concrete which defines the bridge decking when cured.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a form decking apparatus for bridges, which form decking apparatus includes multiple, elongated form channels provided with channel flanges for receiving slide connectors that join respective form channels together end-to-end, with form release bolts provided in each form channel, wherein the form channels are deployed in side-by-side and end-to-end relationship on conventional, adjustable whalers transversely mounted by U-bolts on concrete or steel beams in the bridge structure. T-plates are inserted in the cracks or spaces between the form channels such that wet concrete can be poured on the form channels and T-plates and allowed to cure to define the concrete decking on the bridge and the form channels and T-plates are removed from the bottom of the decking by manipulation of the form release bolts after the whalers are loosened from the concrete or steel beams and lowered.